Ra'zac in the Underland
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: Gregor doesn't want to go away, and then Ra'zac eggs are discovered in the Underland.
1. The Eggs

**Ra'zac in Underland**

**Author's Note**: One, I don't own Inheritance or the Underland Chronicles. In this story, after book five, Gregor doesn't want to leave. Then, a few black eggs are discovered. These are the remains of some Ra'zac eggs. On a side note, the Ra'zac are the only creatures I'll be using from Inheritance, don't expect Eragon or any dragons.

Chapter 1: The Eggs

The Letherblaka, giant creatures which ate humans lived very nicely in the areas around Europe, around 1000 AD. Their pupae, the Ra'zac often went into human towns and villages, and ate their morsels. However, during the 1200s, the humans started to strike back. They changed weapons, brought new cannons to use and hunted the Lethrblaka.

Soon, almost all of the Lethrblaka were dead. Soon, only two remained. They evaded the humans for long, but finally, a village found them and killed the female. Distraught, the male took the eggs they she had laid; he was getting old, and knew that he would die soon.

He flew then, flew far beyond the continent, ignoring his fear of the water towards a new place. He placed the eggs near the coast, and then he died.

Soon, some Native Americans found him. They thought that he was a god, and that the eggs were stones. Considering them sacred, they took them to a place far beneath the earth, performed some rituals, and left.

The eggs were found in some hours by a rat. He couldn't break them, and then, thinking them useless, tossed them into the Waterway. There, the eggs sunk down, to a place there were no volcanoes. There, they froze. The sub-zero temperatures allowed them to survive for centuries.

Then, one day there was an earthquake. It changed the flow of water, and freed the eggs. They floated towards an island, and then slowly began to thaw. Finally, they were free and hatched, ready to prey on human flesh.

So, that's the beginning. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. By the way, that earthquake was the one in the swag in Gregor and the Marks of Secret.


	2. The Plant

Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance, or the Underland chronicles. However, other characters and story ideas are mine.

Chapter 2: The Plant

It's a story of very long ago. Long back, when the Underland was not like we know it today. All of the creatures were as in the Overland, small, unintelligent, and only possessed the most primary instincts.

Also, there was a plant. It was a cluster, the beginning of the Vineyard of Eyes and the Jungle. But back then; they were just a small cluster of plants.

Then, one day, everything changed.

A meteor fell, from the black, starry night. The radioactive core, split, and it fell. It fell down, deep into the Underland where it reached that plant.

Then, its effects started. It began to mutate the plant, not only greatly increasing its size, but also its intelligence. Soon, that plant not only cared for merely surviving and reproducing, but it began to wonder.

It wondered how the light and air allowed it to make its food. It wondered, about the plants and animals around it.

It continued like this for a long time, for the radiation had given it a very long life. However, he was exasperated at the creatures around him. They only had the crudest of thoughts, to mate, to hunt, and to live. They couldn't wonder and think like him. What was the use of intelligence if it could not be shared?

So, the plant had figured out that the changes he experienced were due to the radiation. So, he broke up the core, and then mixed it with is spores.

Then, he released these spores throughout the Underland. Although the effects were not as strong as on him, it mutated the other creatures, the rats, mice, bats and hundreds of other species. It gave them their greater size, intelligence, and extended life span.

The spores even reached the water, affecting some creatures there.

And that was how the Underland creatures turned like how they are known today.

So, the plant then concentrated on changing the plants around him. Over a few years, he made the Vineyard and the Jungle had already been created.

However, most of the core had been used up, but it still was enough to sustain that plant for centuries.

Now, hundreds of years after it had released its spores, it just lay dormant. For a long time, nothing had mattered to it besides food, and growing. It had stopped wondering, and it knew that it was going to die.

One day, seven creatures wandered into the Vineyard. They were unlike any that plant had ever seen. They awoke his curiosity.

They were not humans, rats, or any other creature ever seen in the Underland. They were only pupae, he observed. They must have traveled a long way, so they were exhausted.

Then, they collapsed. They could not continue. He ordered the plants to drag them in, where he could study them.

When they reached him, he realized they were small. They would not survive. So, he opened to reveal the last of the core. Suddenly, the pupae grew; they grew bigger, and then formed a thick exoskeleton, except for one. That one was exposed directly to the core, which was depleted.

He not only grew an exoskeleton, but also then shed it and grew large, leathery wings.

The greatest plant in the Underland's history shriveled up and died.

Then, the creatures had not only grown, but also now adapted in new ways to hunt in the Underland. The Ra'zac jumped on the back of the Lethrblaka, and then they took off.

Okay, so that chapter was a bit long. But, I even gave a small back story of how the Underland developed.


	3. Ripred & Vikus

Chapter 3: Ripred & Vikus

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inheritance or the Underland Chronicles. All original ideas are mine.

I was in the process of eating my fish. It wasn't hard to hunt, with all of the Underland being in chaos. Thing was, almost all of my valuable time was gone in trying to fix up everything after the war.

I hurriedly finished eating, there was going to be a lot of work to do. As I started to go towards my nest,

"Ripred!" I turned around to see Flyfur. He was one of Lapblood's pups, and annoying like all pups, but seemed to learn quickly.

"What is it?" I asked like I was annoyed. I have to keep up with my reputation, you know.

"We found Sliverstreek." He said.

"Good. That brat's been gone for days. Do me a favor, and before you ask him where he was, give hit him on the head."

"He's dead."

"What?" Okay, that was a slight shock. Sliverstreek had been a great fighter, and was smart. Not like me, but good enough. He was the last rat I expected to end up dead.

"Yeah, we only found his bones. I think you'd like to see them."

"Why?" Don't I already have enough things to do?

"Well, it's a bit strange."

"Besides the fact it's dead?" I may have said that, but still, one of my rats had ended up dead, and that was a matter of concern for any leader. I probably should at least try to figure out what happened to him.

Then, Flyfur led me to him. We found him in a cave. That was odd. Then, when I sensed the corpse, I understood.

Sliverstreek hadn't just died and decayed, he had been _eaten._ With echolocation, I could sense a lot of marks on his bones, and some had been cracked.

What more, it didn't look like it had been done by a rat. There were no marks of teeth, but rather of something I read about, beaks.

"What did this?" I asked him.

"We don't know. Whatever ate him did a pretty good job of it, and there are some strange scents around the cave." He was right, there was the smell of something like, and well I couldn't describe it.

"Okay then. Tell the other rats to keep alert for whatever might have done this."

Vikus

I sighed as I got up from my chair. I took good look at Regalia. We may have started the repairs, but the city was still in ruins. I was really tiring, working hour after hour. I barely had any time for sleep, and when I did, I got little.

Well, Solovet and I, even though we may have never got along, I did care about her. Not only that, all of the other creatures that ended up dead, still haunt me.

The doctors had advised me against this. Still, after two weeks I started working again, there was so much to do. Luxa couldn't handle it all by herself.

Still, I have to admire the way Luxa was working. She was definitely working better and longer than I am.

Then, Mareth came in.

"Sir, we have found some intriguing things." He said. Well, with all that was going around, I would prefer if there were less intriguing things around. Still, if anything happened, it had to be dealt with.

"What have you found?" I asked, trying to hide my weariness.

"Well, actually there have been a number of things around the Underland, that are of some interest." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "First of all, or scouts have found these along the coast." Out of a bag he was carrying, he took out some large black stones. At least, I thought they were stones. Then, I noticed that all of them seemed to be chipped and broken.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They appear to be eggs. Not only this, but we saw some footprints leading away from the eggs, going towards the Jungle."

"What kind of eggs?"

"No one seems to have an explanation. They are bigger than any eggs we have ever seen, and they can't be identified." I ran the matter several times through my head.

"Then it be some undiscovered species?"

"It seems so. And that is not all, sir. There have been several disappearances. Ripred reports that one of his gnawers was found dead, and that he had been eaten."

"Eaten?"

"Yes. We also found some bones. They were chipped, and we could see the marks where they had been nibbled. Andrea and her flyer have also vanished."

My brain could make out only one thing. It seemed that these were linked. I dismissed Mareth, and ran through the matter again.


	4. Enter the Rager

Chapter 4: Enter the Rager.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance or the Underland Chronicles. And yes, the title was taken from Enter the Dragon, and you'll see more references to it, and I don't own it either.

So, hi. My name's Angelina. Well then, today was a pretty weird day.

Well then, it all started with me going to school in the morning. On the way, I met Gregor and Larry, my two best friends.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. We had just had a play, and I had done pretty well. Well, Larry did reply, but it took a few seconds for Gregor to. He's been acting pretty weird for the last year. I mean, his parents were divorced, so he was a bit reserved, but now his dad had come back. You'd have expected him to cheer up, but now he was more gloomy and reserved than ever. Also, he hardly spent any time with us now.

So, Larry and I had made a plan. I gave Larry the signal.

"So, Gregor." He said. Gregor seemed to have snapped out of a trance.

"Huh?" was what he said.

"Well then, I was thinking you know, why don't we come over to your place today?"

"My place?" I might have imagined it, but Gregor seemed to have gotten a little nervous "Err, well, that might not be a good idea." He hastily said.

Okay, something weird was going on.

"Why not?" I realized the plan was on me now. "Look, the winter break is about to begin now, so why don't we start to enjoy. You almost never spend time with us."

"Yes I do." He said quickly. "The thing is, well," Gregor looked at his feet, and I knew he was thinking of something to invent. "Yeah, my dad's caught the flu too, so it won't be such a good idea."

"Gregor." Larry said. I could hear a trace of anger in his voice. "Since when have you started to lie to your friends?"

"I don't—"

"Yes you do." He cut in. "You've been avoiding us, and I can you're always thinking of something. You're distracted all of the time."

"Come on, Gregor." I said. "We're you're friends, if you have any problems, tell us. We can help." Gregor gave us a look that said, "Trust me, you couldn't understand or help me with my problems." Then, the bell just rang.

I decided to go to class and deal with Gregor later.

Well, then most of the classes passed on as usual. Strangely enough, Gregor being distracted in class seemed to be usual.

Well, Gregor was told off during Maths class for not paying attention, but then again I wasn't really paying attention either. The weird part was that he seemed to be paying a lot of attention in history, even though we were just being taught about some boring tactics the Vikings used in battle.

Then, lunch came. We all sat at the same table. I began eating when Larry said,

"Gregor, you do realize that you're putting ketchup on your apple, don't you?" I looked up, and certainly enough, Gregor was actually doing that.

Gregor didn't even look up. He was still thinking.

"Yo Gregor." Larry snapped his finger a few times in his ears, and then he seemed to come to his senses. Definitely weird.

"So, guys." Gregor said, I think to fill up the awkward moment, "Rather than coming at my house, why don't we go see a movie today?"

"Sure." I said. "Which one?"

"I don't know, what are they showing?" Gregor said. Well then, we just deliberated on which movie, and then we finally decided.

"So, we'll come over to your house at five." Larry said. He winked at me and I understood that we were still going on with the plan.

"Um, well okay." Gregor said. He probably couldn't think up an excuse.

So, then, the rest of the day passed. I went straight home; my mom's pretty strict about that. I asked her if I could go for a movie, and she said okay as long as I was back by eight.

So, we were barely getting any homework, and I had finished mine, so I just read some Shakespeare. I'm pretty fond of doing that. Then, I called Larry.

"Hi Larry."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Well, we're both going to Gregor's. So, let's meet at his apartment at four thirty."

"Still going on with the plan?"

"Yeah, we'll try to stick a while, and then have a look around and see if we can find anything. Also, ask his parents." I said.

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

It was four, so I started to dress up. It was starting to get cold out. While I was going out, my mom told me to take this wooly cap. It's black, and to tell you it doesn't look nice would be an understatement.

"Mom, it isn't that cold."

"Say that after you get the flu or something." So, I just took it and then wore it. Moment I got out of her sight, I took it out and stuffed it in my jacket.

I saw Larry at the entrance. We both went up. Gregor's apartment is old; I could see the walls chipping off in some places. The cold must me much worse here.

So, then we knocked on the door. Gregor's sister, Lizzie opened up. She was shyer than Gregor, but pretty smart.

"Hi. We're here to see Gregor." I said. She opened the door. Then, I saw Gregor's dad on the sofa.

I have to say, if he had the flu, he looked much worse than that. He looked like one of those people you see that are rescued from crashes and are stranded on islands or whatever. Larry was just as shocked as I was.

Anyway, he was asleep, so we decided not to disturb him.

"Hi guys." Gregor said. He had just reappeared, and his home was pretty small, especially when you look at the size of his family. "My mom's at work, and she says I have to be back by eight."

"Same here, I have to be back at the same time." I said. Then, Gregor woke up his dad. He must have been feeling much better than he looked, because he smiled at us, shook our hands and then told Gregor to be careful, and all.

Well, we had seen some pretty weird things today. I thought that now, it couldn't be weirder. Boy, was I wrong.

Don't get me wrong, the movie went by smoothly. We chose comedy, to maybe lighten Gregor up a bit. He did seem more happy than usual. It's what happened afterwards.

While we were returning, I had worn my hat again. It was cold enough for me to be seen putting it on.

That was the first thing that struck me as odd, there was no wind blowing strong enough, but then my hat just flew off my head and into an alley. We went to go retrieve it.

I saw someone smiling. They had what looked like a fishing pole. They must have been pretty good, because they snatched up my hat without me noticing.

Someone moved behind me. There were three more people, and all of them had knives.

"So, just hand over the money and you'll go free."

After that, things got really weird. The next scenes reminded me strongly of Enter the Dragon, a movie I was forced to watch by one of my cousins. Since when did Gregor learn kung-fu?

Then, after all of it was over, he seemed to have gotten out of some trance. He hadn't got a scratch on him. He grabbed my hat, gave it to me, and then muttered something about having to go home now.

He ran off, and both of us were stunned. That was it. Something was weird with Gregor, and Larry and I are going to find out what.

So, now I'm concentrating on Gregor from now on.


	5. The Underland

Chapter Five: The Underland

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I didn't get many reviews. Then again, I don't own Inheritance or The Underland chronicles.

I nodded to Angelina. It was time to do this. There had been way too much mystery surrounding Gregor, and last night was the last straw. We were going to go find him. So, the first thing we did was come to Gregor's , ready to ask around. It was around four o clock.

We started to step slowly up the stairs, when I said,

"Why are we going so quietly? We're not trying to break in or anything." Angelina nodded. So, then we just ran up the steps faster.

Gregor's apartment wasn't far up, and we got there pretty quickly. Today the cold was terrible; the apartment's heating seemed to have broken down, and I felt a mixture of pity for Gregor.

Then, we walked in.

This time, the first person we met was Gregor's dad. Trust me, sometimes people feel sorry for my asthma, but his dad was the one needing sympathy. He behaved nicely enough; he smiled and weakly got up. That just seemed to make it worse.

Then, Gregor's dad called Gregor who came. He looked shocked at us for a moment; I don't think he told anyone else about what happened.

"Hi Gregor! You came away rather abruptly didn't you?" I said in an innocent voice. Gregor looked at me with a mixture of fear and suspicion.

We took a while chatting with his other family members, but none of them seemed as sick as Gregor's dad, they seemed to be doing okay.

It was only when we had almost gave up that I spotted something. It was there, lying on the floor of Gregor's room. I called Angelina over and saw, Gregor. Dancing and laughing with the strangest girl I had ever seen, her skin was so transparent I could see every blood vessel. She had violet eyes, and I didn't recognize the place that they were in. Gregor came in, and saw us looking at the photo.


End file.
